El Reino: La Batalla Final
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Damien Thorn está muerto. El Armagedón vino y se fue. El Reino Milenial del Señor ha comenzado. Sin embargo, el Mal no descansa y desde su prisión en el Abismo, Satanás planea su ultimo asalto. ¿Su arma secreta? Una terrible secta llamada "La Otra Luz" y la líder de dicho culto, Jezabel, la hija legitima de Damien. ¡La batalla final por las almas comienza!


**EL REINO**

 **LA BATALLA FINAL**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **DEL FINAL DE** _ **"MEGIDDO"**_ **…**

 **Valle de Jezreel. Israel.**

 **Megiddo.**

Phillip observó a la distancia a través de su largavistas. Pudo ver el despliegue de tropas de la Unión Global al otro extremo del valle, acercándose. Tanto el Presidente norteamericano como sus aliados tenían las suyas apostadas al otro extremo, a la espera del gran combate que iba a producirse cuando ambas facciones se chocaran de frente.

Brennan volvió caminando hasta la tienda de campaña armada en mitad del campamento. Dentro, los líderes de las potencias coligadas con él le esperaban. Un mapa había sido desplegado sobre una mesa y el Premier chino –vestido como los otros, con uniforme militar– explicaba cómo iban a ser las estrategias de combate.

-Con todo respeto, Premier – repuso Michael – sólo tenemos que limitarnos a defender el paso hacia Jerusalén. Es todo.

-¿Insinúa usted que no podemos avanzar sobre la Unión Global y aplastarlos? – se quejó el señor Chen, ofuscado – ¡Eso no es lo que acordamos!

-En realidad, sí vamos a pelear contra Damien y sus acólitos – le recordó Phillip – Pero como el Dr. Ironside dijo, sólo nos limitaremos a evitar que el Canciller reconquiste la Santa Ciudad.

-Eso es absurdo – Chen sacudió enfáticamente la cabeza – ¿Y por qué debemos aceptar esa posición tan inferior en el combate?

-Porque los refuerzos ya vienen en camino – le recordó Michael – Sólo tenemos que aguantar hasta que el Señor venga.

El Premier resopló, disgustado.

-Otra vez con eso – dijo – ¿De veras creen ustedes que tal suceso ocurrirá? ¿No será una fábula, como lo fue la supuesta divinidad de Damien?

-Le aseguro, Sr. Chen, que la Segunda Venida de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo no es una fábula – repuso Michael, serio – Ocurrirá. No tenga dudas sobre eso.

-Pues espero que su Jesús se apure… nuestros adversarios se acercan.

* * *

Y la guerra comenzó.

Las tropas de Damien atacaron por tierra y por aire. Tanques, aviones, soldados, misiles… todo fue utilizado en el feroz combate que se desarrolló. Siguiendo el plan, los ejércitos leales a Brennan y los de Latinoamérica y China defendieron su posición, conteniendo al enemigo para que no pasase a Jerusalén.

La descomunal batalla duró todo el día. Al caer el Sol, comenzó a inclinarse para un lado vencedor: _el del Anticristo_. Sus tropas literalmente masacraban a la resistencia sin piedad.

Violentamente y sin previo aviso, el campamento donde estaban Phillip y Michael fue asaltado y ambos cayeron presos. Los dos fueron llevados cautivos al cuartel enemigo y los líderes que les ayudaron ejecutados.

Damien en persona acudió a Megiddo. Bajando de un helicóptero, el Anticristo se reunió con sus soldados y les sonrió a los dos detenidos. No había venido solo: Dominic, el Papa Rojo, le acompañaba.

-Dr. Ironside. ¡Que grata sorpresa verlo aquí! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez? Diez años, ¿no? Lo veo muy desmejorado – comentó, socarronamente – Díganme la verdad: _¿Qué rayos estaban pensando cuando quisieron oponérseme?_ – preguntó, mirando también a Phillip.

-En tu pronta destrucción cuando el Señor venga – respondió Michael.

Damien y Dominic se rieron, burlándose.

-No veo a tu dios por aquí – dijo el Papa Rojo – ¿Dónde está?

-Estará aquí.

-Oh. ¿De veras? – volvió a hablar Damien, divertido – ¿Acaso han oído a sus heraldos? ¿El sonido de alguna trompeta anunciando su regreso triunfante? ¿Algo, lo que sea? ¿No? Es bastante gracioso… yo tampoco. Quizás no vaya a venir. Quizás tenga miedo – sonrió.

-Cuando Él venga, todos tus ejércitos y armas… todo tu poder… ninguno te servirá contra su ira.

Damien observó a Michael. Suspiró. Extendió una mano y lo aferró del cuello con fuerza. Mucha fuerza.

-Tú no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? – le dijo, mientras lo ahogaba – Esta batalla entre Dios y yo es por el alma de los hombres. Esos… esos cuerpos allá afuera, en el valle… ellos no son mis ejércitos.

Michael boqueó, buscando oxígeno. Phillip intentó defenderlo, pero dos soldados lo aferraron de los brazos, impidiéndoselo.

-¡Mike! – gritó.

-Ellos son mis trofeos – continuó Damien y lo soltó. Ironside cayó al suelo, jadeando – Oh, pero ya lo ves, ¿no es así? – se dio media vuelta y volvió su rostro al cielo. Le hablaba a Dios – Sí, tú lo entiendes. Tu mayor creación y ellos te abandonan. Ahora, me seguirán a mí – sonrió – Yo he ganado. Ahora transformaré este planeta… en un paraíso. _Mí Paraíso_. Los ángeles de mi Padre se levantaran y nada podrás hacer para impedirlo.

Guardó silencio, esperando. Tan sólo se oía el rumor de la guerra en Megiddo. Las tropas de Damien avanzaban ya sin oposición a Jerusalén. Era el fin.

-Dr. Ironside… ¿Ha oído del término _Infierno en la Tierra_? – preguntó el Anticristo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al horizonte. El Sol prácticamente había desaparecido ya, dejando a las heladas estrellas como testigos mudos de su victoria final – Bueno, este es el primer día del nuevo milenio. Empezando mañana, va a ser _totalmente peor_.

-Amen – asintió Dominic.

-Mátenlos – ordenó a sus soldados. Phillip y Michael se prepararon para lo inevitable. _¿Podría ser verdad? ¿El Señor los había abandonado? ¿Dónde estaba Él?_

-Mike – Brennan lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Vio como los soldados les apuntaban con sus rifles, listos para dispararles – Es el fin.

-Si – Michael tanteó dentro de su chaqueta, extrayendo algo – pero para él.

En ese momento, estalló el cielo. Literalmente.

La noche se hizo día y una luz potente cayó sobre todos y se expandió. Damien, perplejo, observó cómo unos rayos de esa luz divina acababan con sus ejércitos desintegrándolos en el aire, como si nunca hubieran existido.

-¡No! – gritó, furioso, los ojos brillando de color escarlata – _¡NO!_

Una figura se materializó en el aire, rodeada de esplendor. Era Jesucristo, viniendo entre las nubes con gran poder y gloria. Al verlo, Dominic se llenó de pavor e intentó huir, pero fue alcanzado por una espada de luz pura, la cual lo incineró hasta volverlo cenizas. Unas campanas comenzaron a sonar. Eran las campanas que anunciaban el inicio del Reino de Dios en la Tierra.

Aprovechando la confusión que se produjo en el hijo de Satán, Michael le saltó a la espalda y lo apuñaló con una daga. Resultó ser una de las Siete Dagas Sagradas de Megiddo, las únicas armas místicas que podían matar a la Bestia.

-No – jadeó Damien, mientras le enterraban la hoja del puñal hasta el mango – Se supone… que esas dagas… ya no podían herirme… ¿Cómo…?

-Tu "inmunidad" se acabó, demonio – le dijo Michael, apartándose de él – Con la llegada del Señor se terminó tu reino. ¡El Mal ya no tiene cabida en este mundo!

-¡No! No puede… ser – Damien cayó al suelo, presa de violentas convulsiones. Su cuerpo comenzó a envejecer a un ritmo rápido, a deteriorarse y pudrirse. Se moría. ¡Se moría! – ¡Padre! – le gritó al Diablo – ¡Padre! _¿Por qué me has abandonado?_

Un segundo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, falleció. Lo que quedaba de su cuerpo se derritió en un charco de fango maloliente.

-Hecho esta – dijo Jesús desde las alturas y extendió sus brazos. La luz de Dios invadió toda la Tierra, expandiéndose hasta el último rincón y transformándolo todo.

Michael y Phillip cerraron los ojos, sintiendo un gran alivio y una enorme felicidad en sus corazones… y cuando volvieron a abrirlos, el Nuevo Milenio comenzó. El Milenio del Señor.

* * *

 **1**

 **EL MILENIO DEL SEÑOR**

" _Cuando los Mil Años se cumplan, Satanás será suelto de su prisión y saldrá a engañar a las naciones que están en los cuatro ángulos de la Tierra […] a fin de reunirlos para la batalla…"_

 **Apocalipsis 20: 7,8**

El salón estaba como de costumbre, repleto de gente.

Cendrillon ocupaba su lugar habitual, una silla ubicada en la fila intermedia de la habitación. Tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha, el resto de los creyentes de su congregación escuchaban al pastor visitante, quien parado delante del pulpito los entretenía a todos con la lectura y posterior análisis de las Escrituras…

- _"Y vi a la Bestia, a los reyes de la Tierra y a sus ejércitos reunidos para guerrear contra el que montaba el caballo blanco y contra su ejército"_ – _recitaba_ el pastor. Hizo una pausa y los observó a todos – No tengo que recordarles que estas palabras del Libro de Apocalipsis han sido un hecho histórico y real. Todos los aquí presentes conocemos esta historia. La Bestia, el Anticristo, fue real. Su nombre fue Damien Thorn y durante un periodo de tiempo que la Biblia llama "La Gran Tribulación" gobernó nuestro planeta. Millones murieron, tanto por el accionar satánico de su gobierno como por las plagas que la Ira Divina desató en el mundo. Pero pese a que todo parecía perdido, Dios no abandonó a su pueblo. No nos abandonó. Fíjense lo que sigue diciendo la Biblia…

El pastor retomó la lectura del libro. A Cendrillon le vinieron ganas de bostezar. Sentado a su lado, su maestro de estudios bíblicos y también uno de los líderes de la congregación local se preocupó.

-Cendrillon… ¿Estás bien? – le susurró. Inmediatamente, el muchacho se espabiló.

-Sí, sí – respondió – Estoy bien, Hugo. No pasa nada.

Sonrió para acentuar sus palabras, pero su maestro era perspicaz. El chico no estaba bien y eso se notaba a todas luces. Él venía notándolo, al menos, desde hace rato.

- _"…Y la Bestia fue apresada"_ – continuó el pastor en el pulpito – _"y con ella, el Falso Profeta […] Estos fueron lanzados vivos dentro de un lago de fuego que arde con azufre"_ – hizo una nueva pausa y volvió a dirigirse a la congregación – Damien Thorn fue derrotado, vencido, destruido. Junto con él, se fueron la oscuridad y la perversión del mundo pecaminoso que había creado. La Venida del Señor, su sola Presencia, transformó la Tierra por completo en el paraíso que es hoy. Nosotros, los creyentes, los hijos de aquellas primeras generaciones que entraron al Milenio, ayudamos a edificar este mundo nuevo, un mundo mejor, más justo y limpio, en el cual nos gloriamos de alabar el nombre del Señor todos los días. Recuerden, hermanos, esta importantísima lección: _le debemos a Jesucristo nuestra vida y a Él debemos encomendar y dirigir nuestros caminos_. Por la gracia de Dios y en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, los exhorto a seguir trabajando en esta comunidad en pos de la difusión del Evangelio. Amen.

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos al terminar la exposición. Los pastores de la congregación de Cendrillon se acercaron a felicitar y saludar al conferenciante.

La tarde acababa de manera amena y las personas salían del salón charlando animadamente entre ellas. Cendrillon fue uno de los últimos en salir y observó el paisaje que se extendía hacia el horizonte mientras el Sol caía por el oeste.

El sitio era bellísimo. Se trataba de una inmensa pradera repleta de árboles, surcada por arroyos de agua cristalina. Era un jardín delicioso por el que las mariposas volaban, de flor en flor, y donde los pájaros trinaban suavemente.

El mundo del Milenio estaba detenido milagrosamente en una eterna primavera y aquél atardecer era, sencillamente, un atardecer primaveral. Una puesta de Sol fresca y apacible.

Descontando el edificio del que acababa de salir Cendrillon, no se erguían muchas estructuras similares en aquella pradera. La mayoría de las casas que divisaba en la distancia eran simples. Bonitas, simples y funcionales. Y alimentadas por paneles solares. La energía eléctrica convencional era cosa del pasado, lo mismo que los automóviles con motor a combustión petrolífera. Quienes tenían coches, los usaban para volver a sus hogares, pero los vehículos estaban a años luz de sus primos lejanos; estos funcionaban con la misma fuente energética que sustentaba a aquella civilización utópica: _la luz del Sol_.

El cambio en el sistema de locomoción había sido significativo. Con él, se terminaron las emisiones nocivas y los gases tóxicos, contaminantes, que envenenaron alguna vez la atmosfera.

Las bendiciones de Cristo habían llegado a todos por partes iguales. Las mentes de los científicos creyentes habían sido sumamente útiles a la hora de reconstruir el mundo después del Armagedón.

-Cendrillon, ¿tienes un momento? – le preguntó Hugo, saliendo a su encuentro.

-Claro – el chico sonrió de nuevo. Y ahí estaba esa expresión otra vez, en el fondo de sus ojos. La misma que le decía al hombre mayor que algo no iba bien.

-Recuerda que el jueves tenemos que seguir con nuestro estudio bíblico – Hugo le apoyó una mano en el hombro, paternal – Venimos muy bien y vas progresando maravillosamente en el conocimiento de la Palabra de Dios.

-Ajá – Cendrillon asentía y seguía sonriendo, pero Hugo se dio cuenta de que lo hacía de pura cortesía. Evidentemente, las cosas no iban para nada bien.

-Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? No estás bien y se nota mucho – dijo, apesadumbrado – Al menos, yo lo noto. ¿Qué pasa?

Cendrillon vaciló. Por primera vez, la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

-Cuéntame – le instó el pastor – Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Tal vez la congregación entera pueda hacerlo.

-Nadie puede ayudarme – dijo Cendrillon al fin, triste – Lo que me pasa… yo… no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Inténtalo. Estoy aquí para oírte. Lo mismo que Jesús.

-Es que… ese es justamente el problema – Cendrillon frunció el ceño – En verdad, Él no está.

Hugo lo miró en silencio. El muchacho continuó.

-La historia enseña que Damien fue derrotado y que Cristo vino. Su luz y su poder cambiaron al mundo, pero luego Él se marchó. Se fue. Nos dejó solos. Tuvimos que ser nosotros quienes reparamos al mundo.

-Sí, pero bajo Su guía y amor – terció Hugo – Sin las bendiciones del Señor, no hubiéramos podido conseguir esto, este paraíso.

-Pero, ¿Dónde está Él? – insistió el muchacho, más vehemente – ¡Han pasado mil años desde la última vez que alguien le vio! ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué vino y se fue y adónde? ¿Por qué nos dejó la ardua tarea de arreglar lo que quedó después del Armagedón?

-Los motivos de Dios, son los motivos de Dios – Hugo le colocó ahora ambas manos en los hombros al muchacho, para mirarlo de frente – Piensa que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin Él.

-¿Pero dónde está? – siguió insistiendo Cendrillon – ¿Volverá alguna vez? ¿Lo veremos?

-No hay necesidad de verlo, Cendrillon – le explicó pacientemente Hugo – Ya lo dice Él mismo en el Evangelio: _"Bienaventurados los que no vieron y creyeron"_.

El chico se apartó de él, sombrío.

-No es lo que dicen en "La Otra Luz" – disparó, sin poderse contener. Hugo sintió como si le hubieran dado un baldazo de agua helada encima. Así que era eso: _al fin la verdad salía a flote_.

-Cendrillon, ¿has tenido contacto con esa gente?

Silencio. El chico bajó la vista.

-Respóndeme – Hugo alzó la voz, utilizando la autoridad que le confería su rango de pastor de aquella congregación – ¿Has hablado o tenido contacto con personas pertenecientes a "La Otra Luz"?

-Y si así fuera, ¿Qué?

Había cierta rebeldía desafiante implícita en ese tono. A Hugo no le gustó.

-Sabes que no nos mezclamos con ellos. Lo sabes perfectamente – lo amonestó – Y sabes cuales son los motivos…

-Sé lo que los tuyos y tú dicen sobre ellos – Cendrillon lo miró con fuerza a la cara. Fuerza y decisión – Y yo creo que lo que ellos predican tiene más fundamento y es más creíble que este bonito cuento de hadas en el que has escogido vivir.

Aquello era demasiado.

-Cendrillon, como tu pastor, guía y maestro de estudios bíblicos, te prohíbo volver a hablar con esa gente – el tono de Hugo era duro. Le dolía ponerse tan severo con aquél muchacho, pero si no lo hacía, corría riesgo de perderlo para siempre – Nunca más, ¿has entendido? Ni hablaras con ellos ni prestaras atención a todas las mentiras que enseñan, de lo contrario…

-De lo contrario, ¿Qué?

-Conoces las normas. Serás expulsado de la congregación. Permanentemente.

Silencio. El rostro del chico se puso rojo como un tomate. No por vergüenza, sino por ira.

-De modo que esa es la opción sana y cristiana, ¿verdad? – espetó – ¿Apartar a la manzana podrida antes de que eche a perder a las del resto del cajón? Muy democrático…

-Cendrillon, no te pases.

-¡No! ¡Tú no te pases! Escucha – el chico alzó la voz y agitó un dedo frente a su maestro – _¡Estoy fuera!_ Sí, lo que has oído. ¡Estoy fuera! ¡Me cansé de oraciones, rezos y alabanzas sin sentido a un dios que hace mil años que está ausente! En la Otra Luz nos dicen que desperdiciamos nuestras vidas, nuestra juventud, en congregaciones como esta. _¡Me cansé de ser una oveja, pastor!_ Quiero más… y evidentemente, aquí no lo voy a encontrar.

Cendrillon se marchó, furioso. Hugo lo vio irse y supo que era para siempre. Una enorme tristeza creció en su corazón.

Dios había perdido otra alma. Una oveja había partido de Su rebaño, para no volver.

El Diablo, en cambio, había ganado una cabra más para su redil.

* * *

 **2**

 **EL HOMBRE MILENARIO**

Para ser una persona con mil años a cuestas, el Dr. Michael Ironside se veía bastante bien. Mientras regaba con agua las plantas del bello jardín trasero de su casa, el antiguo sabio –descubridor, entre otras cosas, del código secreto de la Biblia y uno de los pocos que enfrentó cara a cara a Damien Thorn y sobrevivió– escuchaba con suma paciencia el relato de su amigo Hugo y su incidente con el joven Cendrillon.

Michael, al igual que algunos otros, era lo que ahora se conocía como un _"santo de la Tribulación"._ Habiendo pasado por el Armagedón y asistido en primera persona a la Segunda Venida de Jesucristo, su biología corporal había sido alterada, impidiéndole envejecer más allá de la edad que tenía cuando el regreso glorioso de Nuestro Señor ocurrió. No es que fuera inmortal… al menos, no todavía. Pero la Biblia misma hablaba de él y de los otros como él con estas palabras:

" _Bienaventurado y santo el que tiene parte en la primera resurrección; la segunda muerte no tiene potestad sobre estos, sino que serán sacerdotes de Dios y de Cristo, y reinaran con Él mil años"._

 **Apocalipsis 20:6**

Si bien Michael no había muerto durante la Tribulación, sí lo había hecho su antigua vida. En ese sentido, él había participado de la "primera resurrección" del Señor.

-Bueno, Mike – concluyó Hugo. Se hallaba cómodamente sentado en una silla bajo la sombra fresca de un frondoso árbol, con un vaso de jugo en la mano al que apenas le había dado un sorbo de la preocupación que tenía – ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Francamente, querido amigo? – Ironside se volvió hacia él, dejando la regadera en el piso – Que no me sorprende. Tanto la actitud de ese joven como la de los demás seguidores de esta secta, "La Otra Luz", estaba profetizada en la Biblia.

-¿Cómo puede ser? He leído el texto bíblico cientos de veces y no encontré ningún pasaje donde se los citara…

Michael tomó asiento frente a su amigo. Abrió su Biblia y buscó en ella.

-El dato está en el capítulo 20 del Apocalipsis – explicó – Recuerdas más o menos de qué trata…

-Por supuesto. Como pastor de la congregación, te puedo citar sus versículos de memoria.

-Entonces, sabes que en ese capítulo, luego de la derrota y posterior encarcelamiento de Satanás en el Abismo, hay mil años de paz. El bien llamado _"Milenio del Señor"_ – alzó las manos y señaló a su alrededor – Este mundo moderno en que estamos viviendo.

-Eso lo sé. Pero todavía no entiendo qué tiene todo eso que ver con la decisión de mi estudiante y las actividades de esa secta.

-A mucha gente le ha pasado que no se han dado cuenta de que el capítulo 20 del Apocalipsis continúa más allá de los mil años. La Biblia dice que cuando pasen, el Diablo será soltado otra vez y que saldrá a engañar a las naciones que están en los cuatro ángulos de la Tierra. Y que el número de sus seguidores será como el de la arena del mar.

Silencio. Hugo bebió ahora sí un buen trago de jugo mientras trataba de asimilar aquella idea.

-Pensé que esa era una etapa que habíamos dejado atrás para siempre – confesó – La mezquindad, el odio, la avaricia… todas esas cosas formaban parte del viejo mundo.

-Hugo, esta es una prueba del Señor. Quizás, la última. Después de esto, el Juicio Final, el verdadero Juicio Final, dará inicio. Te lo repito: _esta es una prueba del Señor_. En un mundo con tantos dones y bendiciones como este, es muy fácil que el ser humano se maree y el hecho se le suba a la cabeza. Los de "La Otra Luz" se están aprovechando de ello y van a seguir creciendo, ganando adeptos día a día mientras crece el descontento y la ambicia.

-Mike, eso suena horrible. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Digo, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer? Con toda certeza, te puedo decir que no me gusta la idea de quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el Diablo arrebata almas al Señor…

-Tu planteamiento es lógico, amigo. Es parte de la naturaleza humana hacer cosas. Y es parte de nosotros, los cristianos, ayudar a nuestros semejantes y más si están por errar el camino.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo debemos proceder las congregaciones? ¿Qué debería hacer la Iglesia de Cristo en este caso?

-Hay toda una generación nueva que no ha conocido el mundo antes de la Venida del Señor. Es lógico que sectas como esas intenten captarlos. A mi juicio, lo que deben hacer los tuyos y tú es enseñar.

-¿Enseñar? ¿Qué cosa?

-El Evangelio. La Palabra de Dios. Intentar llegar con eso a los corazones de los jóvenes y conmoverlos.

-Pero Mike, eso lo hacemos siempre, todos los días. Con charlas en el atrio, con estudios bíblicos públicos y privados… llevamos la Palabra de Dios a todos los que deseen oírla.

-Pues redoblen sus esfuerzos. Cambien el sistema de predicación. Tomen como modelo a los apóstoles de la primera era cristiana, en especial al apóstol Pablo. Llegó a conocérsele como el _"apóstol viajero"_. Pablo recorrió el mundo predicando el Evangelio. No quiero que te ofendas, amigo, pero ustedes se han quedado muy cómodos hablando del Señor aquí en casa. ¡El mundo es ancho! Las congregaciones deberían designar pastores especiales y enviarlos a recorrer la Tierra, al mismo tiempo que intensifican la enseñanza a nivel local.

Hugo asintió.

-Tu idea es excelente, Mike. Yo mismo creo que debiéramos hacer esto – lo miró a los ojos – Tú podrías ser un excelente misionero, un evangelizador de tiempo completo. Tienes el don de la palabra justa.

-Gracias por el halago – Ironside sonrió – Pero tú me ves con los ojos de la fraternidad en Cristo y de la amistad. Hubo un tiempo, en el viejo mundo, antes de conocer a Jesús y aceptarlos como mi salvador personal, en que era agnóstico.

-¿De veras? ¿Tú, un no-creyente? Se me hace difícil verte así…

-Pues así era yo en ese entonces. Pero claro, no tenía a Cristo en mi corazón. Luego de presenciar la maldad de Damien y de que Jesús mismo me salvara de él en nuestro primer encuentro, mi actitud cambió.1

-Te salvaste de la Tribulación. Eso no es poco.

-No, Hugo. Yo padecí la Tribulación como todos nuestros hermanos. Vi como muchos sufrían martirio y persecución cuando Dominic, el Papa Rojo, el Falso Profeta, decretó prohibir el cristianismo. Y estuve presente en el Armagedón, en Megiddo.2

-Y Dios te permitió darle la estocada mortal a su Adversario…

-Fue un privilegio más allá de todo poder haber servido al Señor poniéndole punto final al Hijo de Satán. Creo que eso me redimió totalmente ante Él y me permitió llegar aquí, donde hoy estoy y en el estado en que estoy.

-Mike, voy a hablar con los demás pastores de la congregación. Vamos a tratar de coordinarnos con las Iglesias de todo el mundo. Intentaremos llevarle a Dios una verdadera cosecha de las mejores almas.

-Me parece bien, viejo amigo, pero tengan cuidado. "La Otra Luz" también renovará sus esfuerzos y siendo seguidores del Diablo como en última estancia lo son, no les temblará el pulso a la hora de hacerles daño a los creyentes verdaderos.

* * *

 **3**

 **LA CIUDAD DEL PECADO**

Mientras que la gente de Cristo planeaba llevar ante el Señor una gran cosecha de almas, los agentes del Diablo hacían lo propio para su maestro por su cuenta…

Decenas de autobuses repletos de gente joven –y no tanto– abandonaban las paradisiacas tierras del Reino para dirigirse hacia el límite. Y el límite era una zona rocosa y desértica a la que ningún creyente iba jamás, llamada simplemente _"La Zona Prohibida"_.

Estaba prohibida por la sencilla razón de que allí existían vestigios olvidados del viejo mundo pecador de antaño, como la gran ciudad en ruinas a la que se dirigían y la que el joven Cendrillon podía divisar fácilmente desde su asiento. Un enorme cartel, roto y polvoriento, anunciaba su nombre claramente, pese al paso del tiempo.

Decía: "¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS VEGAS!"

-¿Las Vegas? – repitió Cendrillon, curioso.

-Así se llamaba en los viejos tiempos – dijo una chica sentada a su lado. El muchacho se volvió y la miró, reparando por primera vez en ella y no sabiendo si ya había estado allí desde que abordara el bus con todos los demás – Solían decirle también _"La Ciudad del Pecado"_ y lo más gracioso de todo era que los habitantes del lugar tenían un lema local muy particular – la chica sonrió, cómplice – _"Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas"._

-Que conveniente.

-Soy Ekaterina Risto, mucho gusto.

-Me llamo Cendrillon.

-¿Primera vez en una asamblea de "La Otra Luz"?

-Podría decirse que sí. Uno de sus miembros me contactó hace tiempo… y me explicó ciertas cosas.

-Y abriste los ojos – Ekaterina sonrió – _"Y conoceréis la verdad, y la verdad os hará libres"_. Irónico, ¿cierto?

-¿Conoces las Escrituras?

-Cendrillon, todos aquí arriba del bus conocemos las Escrituras. Si estamos aquí, es justamente porque buscamos una verdad real y no un bonito cuento de hadas sobre un hombre milagroso que bajó del cielo, dictó un par de leyes morales asfixiantes y luego volvió a subir a las alturas, para irse vaya uno a saber dónde. _"Conoceréis la verdad, y la verdad os hará libres"_ es el lema de "La Otra Luz". Ellos no van con florcitas y rezos. Ellos te dirán las cosas como son y punto. Tú las aceptas o vuelves al jardín a cantar alabanzas y cosechar verduras con una sonrisa estúpida y forzada en tu cara, preguntándote si no te estás perdiendo algo más de la vida. Algo más picante, ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que sí.

Cendrillon sonrió y su compañera le devolvió el gesto. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y halló un paquete de cigarrillos. Encendió y se fumó uno.

-¿Quieres? – le ofreció al chico. Él la miró estupefacto.

-Cigarrillos – dijo, embobado – ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

Ekaterina señaló a la gran ciudad en la que iban entrando.

-Aquí los hallaras a montones, junto con cientos de cosas del viejo mundo. Jezabel prometió restaurar este sitio a su gloria pasada cuando nuestra organización se haga con el poder. En realidad, prometió restaurar _todas_ las viejas ciudades y devolver al mundo a su estado normal.

-¿Jezabel?

-Ella es nuestra líder, Cendrillon. La Suma Sacerdotisa de nuestro culto. No te inquietes; muy pronto la veras. Ella en persona recibe de buen grado a los nuevos. Los inicia en los misterios y verdades de nuestro dios, Satanás, y de su único hijo, Damien.

Cendrillon se estremeció un poco y hasta palideció. Ekaterina se dio cuenta y rió.

-Relájate. Seguramente todavía piensas en Satán como un demonio terrible a infernal, ¿correcto?

-Bueno, así lo pintan en la congregación…

-Esos payasos no saben nada – la chica exhaló una pesada nube de nicotina de su cigarrillo. No acostumbrado al olor, Cendrillon tosió. Ekaterina no pareció darse cuenta de esto y prosiguió hablando – La verdad es otra. Satán es el dios de la carne, la sangre y la vida. Los cristianos mojigatos, en su autorepresión, lo han llamado _"fuente de todo vicio y corrupción"_. ¡Que equivocados que están! Seguro que el Nazareno al que ellos siguen puede darles las satisfacciones que el verdadero Dios nos da a quienes le seguimos. Qué idiotas.

Silencio. Cendrillon no sabía qué decir al respecto. Su compañera se la pasó fumando hasta que el autobús llegó a la reconstruida terminal y los acólitos –los nuevos y los viejos– bajaron a tierra.

Antes de que Cendrillon también pudiera hacerlo, Ekaterina lo detuvo con una pregunta demasiado íntima y embarazosa:

-¿Eres virgen?

-¿Qué?

-Que si eres virgen.

Cendrillon vaciló.

-¿Virgen? – dudó.

-Ya sabes… nada de sexo y lujuria hasta el matrimonio y _blah, blah, blah_. ¿Eres uno de esos que se mantienen vírgenes?

-Bueno…

-Con confianza, Cendrillon. No te lo preguntaría si no fuera importante…

-Sí, lo soy.

Ekaterina sonrió. Lo hizo de manera muy lasciva. Se acercó al oído del chico y le susurró:

-Pues estás de suerte, muchachote. Jezabel adora a los vírgenes. Tendrás el placer de debutar sexualmente con ella. Créeme, Cendrillon: _no hay honor más grande que hacerlo con ella._

Ekaterina hizo una pausa y fumó en silencio mientras recordaba algo. Sonrió con perversidad otra vez.

-Miento. El honor más grande es hacerlo con el mismo Satán en persona… pero es un placer que todavía no tenemos. Aunque ya llegará el momento, sin duda. Vamos, amigo. Voy a darte el tour por la ciudad antes de que la asamblea comience. Sígueme.

* * *

 **4**

 **LA VOTACIÓN**

Hugo llevó la idea propuesta por Michael a los demás líderes de su congregación. Fue bien recibida, pero antes de poder ejecutar tamaño movimiento evangelizador, se necesitaba la coordinación de las demás Iglesias del Reino y la aprobación de la Santa Sede de Jerusalén, de modo que se dispuso una video-conferencia por Internet con todos ellos para hablar del tema.

A diferencia de la Internet del viejo mundo, llena de pornografía y violencia sin control, la Red existente después de la Segunda Venida del Señor era un sitio totalmente limpio y se utilizaba, fundamentalmente, como herramienta educacional y comunicadora. Los científicos creyentes tuvieron un arduo trabajo por delante para eliminar lo pecaminoso y nocivo del ciberespacio y, de hecho, fue una tarea titánica, pero se llevó a cabo y devolvió a la Internet un status que hacía mucho que había perdido, por culpa de la influencia satánica.

Sentado delante de la mesa que compartía con los demás pastores de su congregación local, Hugo esperó a la aparición en una gran pantalla plana de televisión las imágenes de los demás representantes de las Iglesias del mundo y de Jerusalén. Dichas personas no tardaron mucho en llegar a la cita y se discutió el tema.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que "La Otra Luz" era una peligrosa secta diabólica que estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y que estaba llevándose impunemente a muchas personas, con promesas falsas y mentirosas. De modo que algo debía hacerse. La propuesta de Hugo –idea de Ironside– parecía el camino lógico a seguir. Los creyentes verdaderos se habían relajado muchísimo en el Milenio –demasiado– y se habían olvidado que era verdad lo que Michael le expuso a Hugo sobre la profecía del capítulo 20 del Apocalipsis.

-Esto aún no ha terminado – dijeron desde Jerusalén – El Dr. Ironside tiene razón. Debemos intensificar nuestra predica. Hay que recordarles a nuestros hermanos por qué están aquí y qué es lo que viene, de modo que el plan evangelizador de Hugo nos parece lógico. Sometámoslo a votación inmediatamente – hubo una pausa y la gente de Jerusalén lo conversó entre ellos – Jerusalén acepta la moción.

-La Iglesia del Norte también acepta la moción.

-La Iglesia del Sur se suma.

-La Iglesia del Oeste la apoya.

Sólo faltaba un voto, el de la Iglesia del Este. Hugo oró al Señor porque lo hicieran y también fuese un voto positivo. No salió defraudado.

-La Iglesia del Este también estará con ustedes, hermanos – anunciaron.

-Con la aprobación general de todos, la propuesta queda formalmente aceptada – dijeron desde Jerusalén – Y ahora, queridos amigos y hermanos en Cristo, es momento de trazar bien nuestros planes. Debemos hablar sobre quiénes serán comisionados misioneros y sobre cómo se difundirá el Evangelio de Nuestro Señor a las nuevas generación que habitan en el Milenio…

* * *

 **5**

 **JEZABEL**

"… _Pero tengo unas pocas cosas contra ti: que toleras que esa mujer Jezabel, que se dice profetisa, enseñe y seduzca a mis siervos a fornicar y a comer cosas sacrificadas a los ídolos…"_

 **Apocalipsis 2:20**

Finalmente, la asamblea general de "La Otra Luz" se llevó a cabo y Cendrillon junto con Ekaterina y cientos de personas se reunieron en un inmenso estadio de futbol, esperando la aparición de Jezabel.

La Suma Sacerdotisa del culto no defraudó a sus seguidores y se presentó en el lugar, precedida por el tañido de varios laudes y el batir de tambores. Todos los presentes se quedaron sin aliento, observándola.

Jezabel era físicamente atractiva. Alta y exótica, de piel blanca como la porcelana y el cabello largo y negro azabache, la sacerdotisa enfrentó a su congregación ataviada por un vaporoso vestido similar a un tocado egipcio. Los miró a todos y cada uno y sonrió, complacida.

- _"Conoceréis la verdad, y la verdad os hará libres"_ – dijo – Ese es nuestro lema. Pero, ¿Cuál verdad es esa? ¿De qué verdad estamos hablando? ¿La de los seguidores del Nazareno, el así llamado _"Mesías"_ , _"Cristo"_ , e _"Hijo de Dios"_? – Jezabel escupió al piso – ¡No existe tal verdad! ¡Esa es sólo una mentira, pergeñada por gente hipócrita que le niega al ser humano abrazar su destino de gloria y poder! Porque sepan, queridos míos, que el destino ultimo del hombre es dominar. ¡Dominar y conquistar la Naturaleza! Y en ese camino íbamos, cuando el maldito Nazareno decidió bajar de su cielo y meter sus narices en nuestros asuntos.

Jezabel hizo una pausa, iracunda. Su prédica era enérgica y apasionada. Cendrillon estaba cautivado. Sentada a su lado, Ekaterina se dio cuenta y sonrió con cierta complacencia malévola.

-El hombre estaba destinado a cosas grandes – continuó – Desde el inicio de los tiempos, Satán lo sabía. De todos los ángeles, fue el único que vio el potencial en nosotros. El potencial para, incluso, superar a su Creador. Y luchó por ello contra Dios… luchó por nosotros. _¡Luchó por ti, y por ti, y por ti también!_ – la sacerdotisa señalaba al azar a varios de los presentes. Cendrillon resultó ser uno de ellos – ¡Luchó por todos nosotros! ¡Por nuestra libertad de poder elegir y no ser títeres de una divinidad sádica y caprichosa! ¿Y qué obtuvo por ello? ¡El destierro! ¡El oprobio! ¡La burla! Se lo llamó _"Diablo"_ (Calumniador) y Adversario. ¡Y fue arrojado desde la cima de los cielos a las profundidades del abismo!

Jezabel hizo otra pausa. Pese a que el estado estaba lleno, con todas las gradas ocupadas, no le hacía falta un micrófono ni altoparlantes para hacerse oír por la multitud. Su voz llegaba perfectamente a todos.

-Pero, pese a todo, él no nos olvidó – prosiguió – y mandó a su hijo a rescatarnos del ostracismo hipócrita del Nazareno. Damien Thorn vino a este mundo para enseñarnos la verdad. Una verdad única y real: _que el ser humano ya estaba lo suficientemente maduro para guiarse por sí mismo_. Damien intentó unificar al mundo y durante un tiempo, lo consiguió. Llegó a reparar los errores cometidos por el cristianismo en el pasado y estaba listo para llevarnos al siguiente escalón evolutivo… ¡Pero entonces el maldito Nazareno apareció de nuevo y lo arruinó todo! ¡De nuevo, nos sofocó con una repetición nauseabunda de sus doctrinas erradas! ¡Otra vez nos enrostró nuestros actos en nuestras caras como si hubiéramos cometido un pecado! Y yo pregunto: _¿es pecado vivir? ¿Es pecado querer disfrutar de la libertad?_ ¡La carne y la sangre han sido hechas para disfrutarse! ¡Pretender lo contrario es una locura!

Jezabel alzó sus brazos, los puños cerrados, en actitud desafiante hacia el cielo.

-¡Durante mil años, tuvimos que soportar una nueva hipocresía! ¡Durante mil años, nos han castrado, convirtiéndonos en una sociedad de agricultores aburridos! ¡Robots, autómatas, que no hacen otra cosa que sonreír y pretender que todo está bien, cuando no lo está! ¡Yo digo a eso basta! _¡BASTA!_

La sacerdotisa alzó la voz. Fue coreada por la multitud de acólitos reunida en el estadio, Cendrillon incluido.

-¡El momento del retorno de Nuestro Señor se acerca! – anunció Jezabel – ¡Y en esta ocasión, nos encargaremos de asegurar su victoria, cueste lo que cueste!

* * *

 **6**

 **MISIÓN EVANGELIZADORA**

" _[…] Cuando haya venido sobre vosotros el Espíritu Santo, y me seréis testigos en Jerusalén, en toda Judea, en Samaria y hasta lo último de la Tierra."_

 **Hechos 1:8**

Hugo era un hombre apuesto de cuarenta años de edad. Estaba casado con una bella mujer un par de años menos que él, llamada Sandra. Entre los dos, habían sido bendecidos por el Señor con cuatro hijos; tres varones y una mujer. El mayor de los hijos seguía los pasos de su padre como predicador del Reino y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se convirtiera en pastor de la congregación. Del resto de su prole, Hugo podía jactarse de que también se hallaban encaminados –a su manera– en la senda del Señor. Su hija, por cierto, ya estaba casada y muy pronto podría darle la sorpresa de ser abuelo…

Sí, Hugo podía considerarse totalmente una persona bendecida por Dios. Y ahora, luego de la reunión virtual con las principales Iglesias de la Tierra, podía sumar el honor de haber sido designado misionero evangelizador.

-Mi tarea consistirá en viajar por el mundo y enseñar el Evangelio de Nuestro Señor a las personas – le explicaba a su mujer, mientras ella lo ayudaba a vestirse, preparándose para partir – Somos varios los designados para esta tarea y cada uno de nosotros cubrirá los cuatro puntos cardinales de la Tierra.

-¿Y cuánto has de demorar? – le preguntó Sandra, mientras le ayudaba a anudarse la corbata.

-El tiempo que sea necesario y que el Señor disponga – Hugo la besó en la frente, tranquilizándola – ¿Estás preocupada por mí? No lo estés. El Señor velará por mí, como ya lo hace por todos. Así como el Espíritu Santo cuidó a Pablo y a los apóstoles durante su prédica, así ocurrirá con todos y cada uno de los misioneros.

En cuanto acabó de vestirse, Hugo tomó su maleta de viaje, hecha el día anterior. Estaba listo para partir.

-¿Viajaras solo? – quiso saber Sandra, abrazándolo.

-Por cierto que no. Se decidió desde Jerusalén que, al menos, sean dos los evangelizadores por región…

-¿Y quién es tu compañero?

-Un tipo con experiencia a la hora de lidiar con los problemas – Hugo sonrió, mientras tocaban a la puerta de la vivienda – Ese justo debe ser él.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el Dr. Michael Ironside saludó a Sandra una vez que su esposo y ella se reunieron con él en la entrada.

-Michael, esta sí que es una sorpresa – Sandra miró a su marido – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías acompañado por él?

-Porque, amiga Sandra, Hugo tenía órdenes de no revelar nada hasta último momento – lo excusó Ironside – Y además, como ideólogo ultimo de este plan de evangelización, no iba a perdérmelo.

-Michael será de gran ayuda – explicó Hugo – Tanto por su condición de santo de la tribulación como de estudioso bíblico. Si tenemos suerte y el Señor está con nosotros, llevaremos a Cristo una gran cosecha de almas dignas de pasar el Juicio Universal venidero.

Hugo se despidió de su familia. A continuación, Michael y él emprendieron su largo viaje.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

Luego de la asamblea de "La Otra Luz", Jezabel se retiró a sus aposentos privados, ubicados bajo un enorme edificio que alguna vez fuera un gran hotel y casino. Allí se despojó de su ropa y penetró en un santuario oscuro, iluminado apenas por la luz de algunas velas.

No tardó en arrodillarse y orar ante la estatua de un ángel terrible, alto y bello, de alas enormes y patas de cabra.

-Mi señor, no veo que la hora de tu retorno a nosotros llegue – dijo la mujer, mirando a la estatua del Diablo – Mil años han sido suficiente oprobio para tu nombre y una espera demasiado larga para vengar a nuestra familia.

De repente, una voz pareció responderle. Venia de la imagen de piedra. Hablaba _a través de ella_ desde el fondo del pozo del Abismo.

 _-Mi liberación está cerca –_ le anunció Satanás. Jezabel se sintió en éxtasis al oírlo _– Puedo sentir que las cadenas que me aprisionan van aflojándose. Muy pronto, estaré con ustedes personalmente…_

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Aleluya!

 _-En cuanto lo haga, tú y yo castigaremos a los asesinos de mi querido Damien. Y la venganza será por partida doble: yo habré vengado la muerte de mi hijo unigénito… y tú habrás vengado la muerte de tu verdadero padre._

-Mil años he esperado ese momento – siseó Jezabel, furiosa – Mil años, siendo mantenida joven y bella por el poder de nuestra estirpe. ¡Mil años, deseando arrancarle el corazón al maldito Michael Ironside! ¡Hoy, delante de ti, mi Dios, Soberano y abuelo, juro que yo personalmente asesinaré a ese miserable y me bañaré con su sangre!

Risas. Satanás reía desde el fondo del Abismo, complacido por su nieta y su juramento.

 _-Amen por eso, querida mía –_ dijo _– Amen por eso._

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Suena totalmente anticlimático decir que, pese a su final tan abierto, esta historia no continuará. Lo aclaro porque entre mis planes originales _estaban_ los de extenderla a una o dos continuaciones más. Luego lo recapacité, oré (a mi manera) y llegué a la conclusión de que no sería algo recomendable. Ya he hecho bastante con este breve vistazo a un hipotético mundo futuro cristiano en el cual, las fuerzas del Mal nuevamente van a intentar hacerse con el poder. Los creyentes –y sobre todo, los que conocemos las Sagradas Escrituras– sabemos en qué queda ese intento. Apocalipsis, capitulo 20, versículos 9 hasta el 15 nos habla del fracaso _estrepitoso_ del Diablo y sus lacayos para vencer a Dios en la que en verdad, sí será la última batalla.

Me hubiera gustado darles una visión peculiar de ese momento, ahora que los personajes de este drama están presentados (el pastor evangelista **Hugo** , el **Dr. Michael Ironside** , un personaje importante de mis anteriores historias sobre **Damien Thorn** , el Anticristo, y **Jezabel** , su –aparentemente– hija legitima, líder del culto disidente "La Otra Luz" y nieta de Satanás) pero creo que es preferible saber dónde decir _"hasta acá"_. Considerando que muchos otros autores de ficción cristiana apocalíptica **nunca** avanzan más allá de la Segunda Venida de Nuestro Señor, por considerarla un momento de Dios –salvo el apóstol Juan, quien en su visión, nos narra _cómo_ acaba esta historia y empieza _verdaderamente_ para aquellos que serán salvos–, lo mío ya es algo bastante llamativo.

Mis disculpas si se sienten defraudados por esto y esperaban ver esa confrontación entre "La Otra Luz" y los creyentes verdaderos. De todas maneras, vuelvo a hacerles referencia a que tomen sus Biblias y consulten el capítulo 20 de Apocalipsis, en los versículos citados, y ya tendrán la respuesta concluyente sobre quién gana la batalla final.

Ahora, respecto al mundo esbozado en este relato, "El Reino"…

En la Biblia se dan descripciones de cómo será el mundo luego de la Segunda Venida de Nuestro Señor. Más o menos, será una tierra paradisiaca donde habrá justicia, paz y muchos dones maravillosos. El Señor hará miles de curaciones milagrosas y –según el Libro del Apocalipsis– ese periodo durará mil años. De ahí el nombre de _"Reino Milenial"_.

Mucha gente olvida que las cosas no acaban allí y que el citado Reino de Mil Años es otra etapa más antes del _verdadero_ Juicio Final, cuando **todos** los que han muerto –grandes y chicos, santos y pecadores, buenos y malos– vuelvan a la vida y quede claro quiénes van a la Vida Eterna y la condenación definitiva. La Biblia dice que, al pasar el periodo de los mil años, Satanás es suelto de su prisión y que sale a tentar a la gente otra vez, para incitarla contra Dios. A muchos les parecerá raro que en un mundo paradisiaco, lleno de dones y de virtudes y de la Presencia del Señor –sea esta visible o no– el Diablo pueda aun hacer de las suyas, pero todo hace suponer que así será. El Demonio tentará a muchas personas del Milenio y las hará desviar de su camino e incitará para que luchen contra Dios en la batalla final –batalla que, por suerte, perderán–.

Mi relato (el cual, sigo recordándoles que es un trabajo de pura ficción) está basado en esa enseñanza, de la cual extraemos fácilmente una moraleja bien clara, si uno es buen entendedor: _"en un mundo lleno de dones y de maravillas y de grandes logros, el ser humano sigue siendo ser humano y puede llegar a marearse y pecar de nuevo"_. Por eso, el Milenio es tan sólo otra prueba del Señor. Una prueba para demostrarnos si seremos realmente dignos de entrar en la Vida Eterna cuando el Juicio Final se lleve a cabo.

Otra cosa que sin duda alguna llamará la atención al lector, es la mención a "pastores" que imparten las enseñanzas bíblicas a los creyentes del Reino y la falta de grandes iglesias como en nuestra época actual. Yo –creo que ya lo saben– soy cristiano católico y reconozco que no solo la Biblia es la Palabra de Dios; también reconozco la autoridad de la Santa Madre Iglesia de Roma (y qué decir que el Papa es de mi nacionalidad. Es argentino). Esta aparente imagen de mi relato de la gente que enseña la Palabra de Dios y que muchos ligaran irremediablemente con los clásicos pastores de las religiones evangelistas o con los predicadores de los Testigos de Jehová ha sido utilizada por mera necesidad. En lo único en que estoy de acuerdo con estas personas, es en que la Iglesia _verdadera_ es el Cuerpo de Cristo, y el Cuerpo de Cristo _somos todos nosotros_ , los creyentes, independientemente de si seamos católicos, evangélicos, protestantes, etc. Me cuidé –eso si– de que cuando cité a las cuatro iglesias que guiarían espiritualmente a este mundo (Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste) tuvieran su centro en **Jerusalén** , la nueva Santa Sede –la _eterna_ Santa Sede. A título personal, creo que el Vaticano debería ser mudado a Jerusalén, pero de ahí a que suceda, pues…–

¿Qué me resta decirles? Pues que, pese a que esta es una historia que no continuaré, deseo que la hayan disfrutado y animado con ella a consultar los susodichos capítulos del Apocalipsis, y recordar que al _final-final_ de todo, ya sabemos quién gana. Lo que Él ahora mismo quiere es que contribuyamos a esa victoria con nuestros granitos de arena de fe y ayuda al prójimo, para que podamos estar ahí y ser merecedores del galardón de la Vida Eterna.

Dios los bendiga.

 **FEDERICO H. BRAVO**

 **7 de diciembre de 2015**

* * *

 **1 Hecho ocurrido en "El Código Armageddon".**

 **2 Sucedió en "La Abominación" y en "Megiddo", respectivamente**.


End file.
